The Rise Of A Ninja: Naruto Namikaze
by NarutoPwnz18
Summary: Minato Namikaze has passed but not before giving his son the ultimate gift his power, wisdom and love watch as Naruto Namikaze rises up to be the best ninja he can be.  Strong Naruto NaruHarem  Chapter 1 Remade.


The Rise Of A Ninja: Naruto Namikaze

I do not own naruto for if I did I would prob be rich.

Chapter 1 From Father To Son

Smoke filled the sky, As the dust settled sweat poured from Minato's face as he faced the nine tailed demon fox in a stand still.

"The only way to defeat this fox is by sealing it Kushina and Naruto is the only person who i can give this burden to." said Minato with a plea on his face.

Kushina just looked at her husband with caring eyes and down at Naruto with a tear in her eye, she knew she didn't have long to live she bent down and held him close whispering to him.

"I love you Naruto and with as much time I have left in this world, I wish I could stay and watch you grow but knowing I can't be here for you. I wish you one thing to find happiness and a women to love you for you, I love you Naruto with all my heart stay strong" said Kushina

With his last ounce of energy Minato used the rest of his chakra and the rest of his wife's to seal the demon fox away into Naruto.

With one last look in her eyes, Kushina Uzumaki heart beat once then twice then stopped.

Her lifeless body fell over sideways and stared her lifeless eyes into Naruto's with a smile on her face.

Kushina Uzumaki had left the world of the living, Leaving behind one thing to Naruto her eternal love.

But before Minato left the world he revealed a seal on his upper arm with a quick flip of his hand he unleashed the seal and sent it to Naruto where the seal appeared on his upper arm.

"I was hoping to use it when I left this world later on in life, but cause of the situation I must use it now, I only wish this will help you in your quest I love you Naruto" said a tearful Minato

With a glint in his eye Minato yelled his final technique to the world.

**"Fūinjutsu: Kettō no Sōzokusuru (Sealing Technique: Lineage Inheritance),"**yelled a half dead Minato

As he collapsed and his vision blurred he transferred all his techniques, his smarts, and his knowledge over to Naruto in hopes of him destroying Madara once and for all.

Just as Minato was dying Sarutobi appeared on the scene with 2 fellow ANBU.

Approaching Minato, Sarutobi looked on with a saddended face as his successor gave him his last words.

"I..I Want the people of the village to look at my son as the hero who saved them today, my only wish is that they look upon him as the jailor and not the demon. I want you to find Jiraiya and Tsunade have them teach him the arts of being a ninja and give him his inheritance." Said the dying Minato.

With a look of accomplishment reaching his face he slowly closed his eyes and left the world of the living.

The Yondaime Hokage had died but left his legacy behind with the power to defeat his enemies.

"Hiruzen-San that boy was his son no?" said a man in a ANBU mask

"Yes Eagle gather the council members quickly" said Sarutobi

"Yes Hokage-Sama what of the boy sir?" replied the ANBU named Eagle.

"I'll take care of it you just do what i said" Replied Sarutobi

With a nod Eagle disappeared and Dark waited for his orders from the reinstated Hokage.

"Go find Jiraiya And Tsunade quickly like your life depended on it got it GO!" Yelled Sarutobi

Within a instant the ANBU there left without leaving a trace behind.

"I hope the village will accept this boy." said Hiruzen with a worried look

(2 hours later)

After the nine tails attack on Konoha Sarutobi immediately called a council meeting with the elders and the people of the village.

"Sandaime-Sama with the Yondaime gone and half the village destroyed, what are we going to do against enemy attacks we are wide open sir whats to stop anyone from walking in here and taking us apart." yelled a **Jōnin Shinobi**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a gifted Shinobi with extraordinary powers, but even he knew with Minato gone so was his techniques. Maybe just maybe his son could become even better than his father was but time would only tell.

"I have someone i would like you all to meet ill be right back." Said Sarutobi as he got up from his chair and left the room only to return with a small child in a crib the boy inside was sleeping peacefully unaware of his surroundings.

"This boy is the one who currently holds the Nine tailed Demon Fox known as Kyuubi" Said Sarutobi

In a instant the council showed their Displeasure at the small boy yelling and screaming for its death saying the words "Demon" And "Hell spawn".

"Sandaime-Sama you can't be serious this..This...This thing is Kyuubi!" yelled a villager.

Sarutobi looked with distaste as his council called for the boys death, if only they knew who's child it was would they fully understand, but him telling them who's child it was would certainly bring them under fire from other villages including Iwa, who have personal beef with the Yondaime for destroying them single handily with his famous move the Hirashin.

If word got out he was dead and he had a son not only would Konoha not have the man power to defend themselves against Iwa but they would be wide open for an attack from other villages just in case someone else got a little cocky in trying to take Konoha out.

"Silence!" yelled Hiruzen as the members of the council closed their mouths

"The Yondaime sealed this fox inside this little boy and if i were any of you i wouldn't touch or harm a hair on this boy's head for if you do The Yondaime himself might kill you if he wasn't already dead." Said Hiruzen

"Why would he care besides its not like that thing is his son or anything!" yelled a irate villager

"I said silence anyone who is not a shinobi or my Personal Advisor does not get a say in this boy's future or life" yelled Hiruzen at the villager who shrieked at the amount of killing intent being thrown at him.

"Hiruzen who might this boy be for you to say the yondaime might harm us if we were to harm the boy?" Said Danzo as he looked at the boy with curiousity.

"Someone who the Yondaime trusted enough to seal the fox into him." Said Sarutobi

"I'am the boys guardian until Tsunade and Jiraiya get here to take him from Konoha." Said Sarutobi

"Excuse me Hokage-Sama may i ask a question?" **Shikaku Nara asked**

"Of course Shikaku go ahead." replied Sarutobi

"What is the boys name?" asked a polite Shikaku

Sarutobi froze he was sure Shikaku sat there for the past few minutes, piecing together the boys father and mother in front of his eyes.

"I have to keep his lineage a secret to the council especially Danzo." thought Hiruzen

"The boys family died in the attack on Konoha by the nine tails, Since his family's name was unknown at the time he will go by Uzumaki Naruto since Kushina the last Uzumaki alive was the last jailor." said Hiruzen

But within those words Shikaku figured it out in message no one else knew, he pieced out the words Hiruzen Sarutobi gave him in the secret message.

"The Boys father died while sealing the nine tails inside his body and his family name Namikaze must not be known to the world till he is capable of defending himself to such threats which is why i named him Uzumaki." Was what Shikaku really heard and what Sarutobi really said.

The message sent between the two went unnoticed but Danzo felt there was something missing.

"Why would the strongest Hokage in history make a child the container for such a powerful beast, then give the child to two of the most powerful ninjas in Konoha and have them train him?" thought Danzo

"Something strange is going on here, I thought only Uzumaki's were allowed to have the nine tailed demon sealed within their body's, as a sign of friendship between Uzushiogakure And Konohagakure i must look further into this If Kushina was the last one alive it should of been her that..." As Danzo deeped in thought his conclusion came into his mind his eyes widened.

"That boy...is not Uzumaki Naruto it is Namikaze Naruto the Yondaime's son!" as Danzo finished his thoughts.

"Excuse me Hokage-Sama i must excuse myself for i have business to attend to in the village im sure people need my help." as Danzo lied through his teeth.

"Ah yes very well all of you can go home to your family's lets rebuild while we can." Said Sarutobi

Everyone left the council room and headed out as they left Hiruzen noticed the looks of glares and anger at the supposed demon child as they left the room seething at the child.

When everyone was gone he called for two of his best ANBU.

Eagle and Scarecrow appeared "I want you to guard this boy like you guard me you keep him safe got it." Sarutobi said.

The two ANBU nodded and left the room with the crib and baby.

"Ahhh Minato why did you go and die and leave me this big mess." thought Sarutobi

(Later that night)

The stars slowly lit up the village showing part of the destruction and massacre the attack of the nine tails left behind.

"You look just like your father you know" said Scarecrow.

Kakashi Hatake was one of Konoha's rising ninja and he found out from Sarutobi that this Boy was his sensei's legacy his son.

The Boy was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

"Kakashi-San your turn to make rounds." said Eagle as he returned.

"Ah yes well make sure nothing wakes him Hadaki-san." said Kakashi

As Kakashi left Eagle walked over to the crib and smiled at the baby.

"This kid is going to be something great Kushina i know it." said Eagle

Eagle went and sat down and relaxed until his head was grabbed and his throat was slit.

"Time to finish what i fucking started." said Madara

Until Eagle's body puffed into a cloud of smoke.

"Substitution where is he got him!" Thought Madara

As he turned and to strike he blocked the sword of the ninja in front of him.

"Well well well Kenji Baraaji isn't this a surprise well i hope you can back up that sword talk boy." replied a cocky Madara

"Of course i can hey watch this! **Wind Release: Deadly Screech**

In a quick slash of his sword a horrible screech played out into Madara's ears, he looked unfazed until he saw what the attack was meant to do.

"He just sounded the alarm and woke up every ninja in the village!" replied Madara

Madara kicked Kenji through the second story window, then snatched the baby up leapt out the new exit he just made.

As he jumped across the buildings he looked down and noticed the baby with a explosive tag over it's face.

"Oh Fuck! replied a stunned Madara before he was blown to bits in midair.

Kenji looked on then saw a body fall from the smoke filled explosion.

He Jumped over and looked at the body and noticed it was Madara but someone who Madara substituted with.

"He got away damn it!" Replied Kenji

"Oh im not gone not yet haha" Replied Madara as he stabbed his kunai through the back of his neck.

Kenji's eyes widened as memories of his childhood with Minato and Kushina flashed through his head, their wedding day where he was the best man.

Blood spilled from Kenji's mouth and neck as his vision got blurry.

He collasped and losing his vision he acheived his mission of keeping naruto safe.

(Flashback 2 hours ago in the Hokage Tower.)

"I'm going to make a Kage Bunshin of Naruto alright Kenji, i want you to still guard him like hes really here got it?" Said Sarutobi

"Hokage-Sama why?" Replied a confused Kenji

"Because the person behind this attack is Madara Uchiha the bastard killed my wife and her last words was his name."Said Sarutobi

"Tonight Madara is prob still roaming this village looking for the new container and i will not allow that." Replied Sarutobi

"Tonight is the night we finally get the bastard." Sarutobi replied with Venom

"Ill take the boy with me do not fail me Kenji" Said Sarutobi

"I will not Hokage-Sama!"Replied a Energy Fueled Kenji

(End Flashback)

"Haha...You will never have the boy Madara!" Replied a dying Kenji

Madara looked with distaste at the dying man with a lift of his foot he crushed Kenji's head into the ground.

Blood splattered under his shoe he watched as the mans neck snapped on impact.

"Fool! I will not be denied!" Replied Madara

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet(Katon: Karyū Endan)!" yelled the vengeful ninja at Madara

Madara quickly made hand seals and countered the jutsu "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique(Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu)!"

The two jutsu's canceled each other filling the wrecked area with steam.

(Other side of village)

Kakashi was patroling his rounds when he heard that Kenji was in trouble turning around he sent a nin dog to go get more ninja.

"Kenji please...Don't let me be to late." thought Kakashi as he sprinted off into the half destroyed village.

(Madara Vs ?)

Madara had yet to see who he was facing the man's face was hidden in the steam, but when it lifted he came face to face with Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage.

"Well well well if it isn't Hiruzen looks like im in for a fight!" Madara replied with a smirk

Hiruzen stood in front of a man who wore a orange sprial mask, but had a gut feeling he knew who was behind that mask.

"Uchiha Madara? right?" replied a curious Hiruzen

"Well if i told you i was it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" said Madara

"I thought you were dead Madara reports say Hashirama finshed you off at the valley of the end." said a confused Hiruzen

"Ahhh ever so smart eh Hiruzen but i guess dying isn't one of my favorite things" said Madara

"Well soon enough you will die Madara." Replied a upset Hiruzen

"Oh I've been told that for years and no ones actually gone through with it." said a chuckling Madara

"Madara why why attack us its been years you must learn to let go of the past" said Hiruzen

"Stop talking and fight Hiruzen!" yelled Madara as he started his hand seals for a jutsu

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique(Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu)!" yelled Madara as the jutsu fired fast towards Hiruzen

Hiruzen countered with his own set of hand seals"Earth Release: Earth Style Wall(Doton: Doryūheki)!"

The Wall blocked the water jutsu, Madara wasn't finished there he ran up to Hiruzen with quick speed.

Throwing a punch towards Hiruzen's face and a kick at the same time aimed at his stomach.

Madara connected with both hits to the gut and ended up almost connecting with the kunai to his neck.

Hiruzen countered the kunai with his own then bit his finger, kicked Madara away and performed one handed seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" yelled Hiruzen as he slammed his palm on the ground.

Enma appeared out of the smoke and jumped to punch Madara in the face.

Madara quickly regained his balance and knocked the monkey king away.

"Oh a summon Hiruzen really i was enjoying our up close and personal battle!" said Madara

"I mean wouldn't you want to kill the man who killed your wife." said a smirking Madara

Hiruzen's eyes flashed with anger as did the hand seals to perform his jutsu.

"Earth Release: Earth Flow River(Doton: Doryū Taiga)!" yelled Hiruzen the ground around Madara's feet turned to mud throwing him off balance.

Hiruzen then threw a Shuriken at Madara and perfromed hand seals"Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique(Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)!" yelled Hiruzen

As the Shuriken turned into hundred's Madara did hand seals for his own jutsu.

"You must forget i copy Jutsu's huh "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall(Doton: Doryūheki)!" yelled Madara as he blocked the deadly projectiles with the jutsu.

Madara then jumped back and prepared to attack Hiruzen until he heard a jutsu.

"Chidori!" yelled Kakashi as he jumped to hit Madara with his jutsu.

Madara looked at Kakashi and let the jutsu phase right through him.

Kakashi's eyes showed shock as his entire jutsu went through Madara's body.

Madara then caught Kakashi's free hand broke it then pulled his arm out of his socket and pulled him back.

He then broke Kakashi's other hand and then proceeded to pound his face in until he got bored, then performed a leaping kick to his head that sent him into a nearby wrecked building.

"Young fool has so much to learn!" yelled Madara who then ran towards Hiruzen.

Hiruzen was in shock if he was having trouble hitting him, how would he defeat Madara if attacks like that just phased through him!

"Damn it all!" said Hiruzen as he ran towards Madara.

Madara with his quick speed met Hiruzen and the both proceeded into a Taijutsu battle.

Madara sent a axe kick towards Hiruzen who blocked the kick with his arm, feeling a few bones crack he moved through the pain.

Hiruzen then threw a kick towards Madara's temple when his foot phased right through.

Hiruzen followed up with a quick twist and performed the same kick with the other foot.

Madara used his free hand and brought it up to block it, then went for his own kick.

Enma came out of nowhere and blocked the kick allowing Hiruzen to knock him in the jaw.

Madara slid back and cracked his jaw looking the Hokage he smiled.

"You and The Yondaime got hits on me today wow Konoha is stepping it up" said Madara with a smirk

"Too bad there gonna lose two kages in battle instead of one!" yelled Madara as he ran up to Hiruzen

Hiruzen just finished calculating a plan in his head figuring out how to defeat Madara.

"He uses that techneque of his to phase through my attacks but can only use for such a short time it seems." thought Hiruzen as he dodged punches and kicks from the skilled ninja.

"Madara its time that i end this I'm going to end you right where you stand!" yelled Hiruzen

"Art of Hiding in the Mist(Kirigakure no Jutsu)!" yelled Hiruzen

"So you know a techneque not from your village so what Hiruzen!" said Madara

Madara then sensed a something from behind, Turning around he grabbed the foot coming at his face.

He then grabbed the person by the neck and used his Kunai to stab the person in the neck.

"Ahh tough luck Hiruzen!" said Madara until Hiruzen's body puffed into smoke.

"What the fuck!" yelled Madara he started to walk back until he noticed he could no longer move.

Looking down he noticed Hiruzen had did the Jutsu, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld(Doton: Yomi Numa).

"The hell i..." replied Madara before he looked up and saw Hiruzen finishing his hand seals for a Jutsu.

"That's right you are going to hell and you can tell the devil i sent you." said Hiruzen as he shouted his jutsu.

"Fire Release: Exploding Flame Crater(Katon: Keshi Makuga Hara)!"said Hiruzen as the ground unde Madara turned into fire.

Madara's eyes widened as the ground caved in and he fell into what Hiruzen's Hell pit.

Hiruzen landed on to the ground and in looked into the flames.

"Finally its over." said Hiruzen as he turned around to see Madara standing there his cloak burned, mask charred and his Sharingan staring a hole into Hiruzen.

Blood fell to the floor as Hiruzen looked down to see a stab wound in his stomach, he smirked before he whispered something into Madara's ear.

"Boom!" said Hiruzen's clone as it exploded into pieces.

Hiruzen a few feet away sighed as the explosion happend while Madara was still solid.

Jumping down he went up to body to found out it wasn't Madara but some other man.

"What the hell is going on!" said Hiruzen.

Ninja came out from the village everywhere surrounding the Hokage.

"I'm fine guys what took you son long anyway" Said Hiruzen.

"Hokage-Sama we were attending to a fight of our own in the woods or at least i think we were" said the Jonin leading the group.

"I think someone may have performed a genjutsu on us sir." said another jonin.

"Well split up search the village and take this boy to the hospital please!" said Hiruzen.

The ninja's got to work quickly and were soon out of the area.

"Kami what a day." Said Hiruzen.

(_Amegakure no Sato)_

"Hiruzen you beat my clone I'm surprised but sooner or later i will find Kyuubi and i will find that boy trust me." said Madara as his Sharingan spinned wildly.

(The Next Day)

Hiruzen had gathered the village together and authorized a public speaking and a funeral for the fallen ninja in the battle.

"It is a sad day in Konoha today but with me as your Hokage once again i hope to help you all in this rebuild phase." Stated Hiruzen

The crowds cheered and screamed happily.

"We will hold a funeral for those lost in the tragic battle yesterday" said Hiruzen

(Later that day)

The ones lost in the battle to protect the village died for a good cause if only the battle never happened.

"If only if they were all still alive..." replied a sad Hiruzen

Biwako's face flashed through his mind tears flooded his eyes but he wouldn't let them drop.

He looked over to Naruto and picked the baby up.

"The future of Konoha is in your hands young one." replied Hiruzen.

The baby looked up and smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Sarutobi looked shocked but none the less he is his Minato's son.

"Haha looks like you got Minato's personality as well." Said Hiruzen with a laugh.

"Hokage-Sama!" replied a voice

Hiruzen looked up and saw Dark as he entered in behind him was Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Ahh Tsunade and Jiraiya i was scared i might not be able to reach any of you in time please come in and sit." replied Hiruzen

"You may leave now Dark thank you" said Hiruzen.

Dark vanished and Hiruzen applied sound seals to the wall to keep anyone from the outside from listening.

"What about that ANBU you got hidden in the wall their sensei." Replied Tsunade

"Ahh well thats nothing more than Kakashi come out boy." Replied Hiruzen

Kakashi appeared from the wall holding the infant.

"So that his son huh?" Jiraiya asked

"Yes it is indeed look at the hair the eyes his smile all minato's." replied Tsunade

"So you want us to train him?" asked Jiraiya

"Yes it was Minato's last wish." said Hiruzen

As he looked at his former students they nodded their heads and agreed to take care of the boy.

"Be warned you two Madara Uchiha is still alive." Warned a Serious Hiruzen.

"Gotcha!' replied Tsunade and Jiraiya with serious faces.

"Jiraiya in 8 years i expect him back not dead got that?" said Hiruzen in a serious tone.

"You got it sensei!" said Jiraiya giving his former sensei a thumbs up before picking up Naruto.

BONK! "Owwie! why did you hit me Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled.

"You think im gonna let you walk out of here with him in tow to the bathhouse your crazy, we leave konoha now!" said Tsunade

"Alright Tsunade well sensei were on our way ill give you updates on the little guy's improvement." Said Jiraiya as Tsunade and Jiraiya left the room.

"I wish them the best of luck there gonna need it." Said Kakashi

"I'm sure two sannin can protect that boy that if they don't kill each other first." said a worred Hiruzen.

**Thats it for the first chapter remade I'm working on the second one as we speak thanks to Legend of the Kyuubi for the help.**


End file.
